The Love of a Father
by coppertop1
Summary: Arthur walks down the aisle and wonders how his little girl has grown up so quickly


Today was the proudest day in Arthur's life, yet at the same time it was bittersweet. His only daughter was getting married. He could hardly believe it. How could his little girl have grown up so quickly?

The Weasley family had endured a lot during both war, fallout with his third son, Percy, and the death of his another son, Fred. Fortunately, Percy had reconciled with the family before Fred died. The death had hit all of them hard, but the end of the war also brought happy times. Bill and Fleur had a daughter of their own. Percy, George and Ron were all married. Ginny was the last one. Arthur went over to where Ginny was changing and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Dad," Ginny's voice called from the room. Arthur pushed open the door and thought his eyes were deceiving him as he looked at his daughter. She was wearing a simple but elegant wedding dress decorated with lace. The v-neckline was decorated with floral embroidery. The silver tiara was on her head, holding the waterfall veil, and she wore some pearls that Fleur had lent her.

Memories flashed through Arthur's mind of when she was born and watching her grow, from her first day at Hogwarts, to Bill's wedding, to the Battle of Hogwarts, to when she and Harry announced their engagement. He now understood the emotion that all fathers felt on their daughter's wedding. She had seen so much despite only being twenty. So she had a maturity beyond her years.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," he told her.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, hugging him. She looked at him. "Are you going to cry?"

"I just might, giving my little girl up," he said. "I thought I told you that you were to stay a little girl forever."

Ginny shrugged. "I forgot," she laughed, "and you're not losing me, I'll still be here. You're as bad as Mum!"

"I know," Arthur smiled. "Well, are you ready?"

"You bet," said Ginny, taking his arm.

The wedding was held at a church because there were so many people and Harry and Ginny didn't want to worry about overcrowding the burrow for the ceremony. Hermione, Luna, and Neville's fiancée, Hannah Abbott, who had become a close friend to Ginny since she started dating Neville, were the bridesmaids. They were wearing aquamarine dress robes. Luna had a bright yellow sunflower in her hair. Ron, of course, was best man, with Neville and George as ushers.

"You look stunning, Ginny," Hermione said when she saw her.

"Thank you," said Ginny.

"Congratulations, Ginny, I know you and Harry will be happy," Luna said. "Your dad looks emotional, doesn't he?"

"Thanks, Luna," said Ginny. "Yes, he does."

"You're the youngest, you're his little girl," said Hermione. "My dad was emotional too at my wedding."

"I think mine will too," said Hannah.

Just then, the Ministry Official went over to them

"We're all ready," she told them.

"OK," said Ginny.

Then the music for the bridal entrance played. Arthur entered with Ginny on his arm. Among those who were in attendance Hagrid, who was visible even from a distance, Minerva McGonagall, and many members of the Second Order of the Phoenix, including Arabella Figg, Harry's squib neighbour, Andromeda Tonks, whose grandson, Teddy, was the page boy. Teddy was Harry's godson. Severel former members of the DA, the organization Harry formed when the Ministry was refusing to teach the students practical skills, were also present. Now all the DA members were all grown up, many of them were married, or engaged.

The Ministry Official walked to the front of the church. Then the music for the bridal entrance played. Arthur entered with Ginny on his arm, and the guests stood up. Ginny was radiant as she and her father made her way to the front, where Harry and Ron were waiting. Hermione followed behind Ginny, followed by Luna then Hannah. Harry and Arthur shook hands, then Harry and Ginny walked to the altar together.

"Welcome," said the Ministry official, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls, Harry and Ginny. Marriage is the celebration of love and the beginning of a journey of life. If anyone has any reason why they should not be married, say so now."

No one did so, so the official continued.

"Who presents this woman in holy matrimony?" she asked.

"I do," said Arthur in slightly croaky voice, and he gave Ginny's hand to Harry. He loved Harry like a son, so he had no objections to this marriage. _So, I'm not really losing a daughter, I'm gaining a son,_ he told himself, _because I need another son, don't I?_

"Do you, Harry James," she began "take this woman, Ginevra Molly, for your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort and be faithful to her forever and always?"

"I do," replied Harry, looking into Ginny's bright brown eyes.

"Do you, Ginevra Molly, take this man, Harry James, for your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the Official. "Will you love her, comfort and be faithful to her forever and always?"

"I do," Ginny said, smiling and looking at Harry.

"The rings, please," said the official. Harry picked up the ring from the cushion Teddy was holding.

Arthur listened to Ginny and Harry reciting their vows, the realization really began to sink in that Ginny was no longer the redheaded little girl he knew.

"I, Ginevra Molly, take you, Harry James, for my husband, to love, and to comfort, and to cherish from this day, in good times and in bad," Ginny said.

Beside him, Molly was wiping her eyes as she watched, and he held onto Molly's hand. Fleur, Audrey, Hermione, and Angelina were all wiping their eyes. Hagrid blew his nose loudly.

"I now declare you bonded for life," said the official. "Please, kiss your bride."

A show of gold stars sprinkled the newlyweds, and the guests burst into applause. Before exiting the church, they paused at Arthur, and Ginny hugged him.

"I love you," she said.

"Thank you," said Harry, "for everything."

"Congratulations, Harry," said Bill.

"Thank you Bill,"

"You really do look vairy exquisite," Fleur told Ginny.

"You don't need to tell me that," said Harry, gazing at Ginny.

"Welcome to the family, even though you've been an honorary Weasley now for a long time." Arthur said.

"Yup, we're now brothers-in-law. How cool is that?" said Ron.

Hand in hand, Harry and Ginny departed the church.

The reception was being held at the Bewitched Hotel. Molly had worked all day to make the perfect wedding cake. Harry and Ginny entered the reception hall and everyone applauded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Potter!" announced George, who was the master of ceremonies. The plates magically filled with appetizers. The first course was mulligatawny soup. It was made with chicken, saffron and cinnamon sticks apples curry powder. It was delicious and everyone enjoyed it. Next was roast beef at Yorkshire pudding with roast potatoes and parsnips. The caterers were told ahead of time to make Bill's extra rare. Then it was time for the speeches.

"When Molly and I married, we both wanted a nice family," Arthur told the guests. "A boy and a girl sounded nice. Well, we had the boys, in fact six. I was probably after the fourth son to have four boys, deciding maybe we just weren't meant to have a daughter, but Molly had her heart set on a girl, so we tried, and finally, we had Ginny. I saw her for the first time, and she was without a doubt the most beautiful baby girl on the planet. When Harry was eleven, he started Hogwarts, and met Ron. Well, of course, we all knew Harry as the Boy Who Lived. Ginny was absolutely star struck with Harry right from when she saw him. When Ginny reached her teen years, she started to develop an independent streak, and she began showing interest other young boys, and I'm not so sure her brothers approved, but Ginny knew her own mind and told them to mind their own business."

"That's right!" Ginny laughed.

"Well," Arthur continued, "eventually, Harry realized what was in front of him. And he had to wait his turn, but they got together. Unfortunately, not long after this, Dumbledore died, and Harry decided to be noble and break up to, as he put it, 'protect her,. Ginny was upset but didn't let it get her down and did her part to support Harry. Eventually, they got back together. About four months ago, they joined us at the Burrow and told us they were getting married, and here we are!" Arthur raised his glass. "To Harry and Ginny!"

Everyone toasted and Ron stood up.

"Hermione kindly nominated me to speak for both of us," he said. "Today is one of those times you wonder if you missed something. It's strange to see your little sister get married. Ginny and I have always been close. I met Harry way back when we were starting Hogwarts. He was asked if he could share my compartment, and I said yes. Fred and George told me that Harry Potter was on the train, but I thought they were just yanking my wand. So, I asked him and he said yes. He even showed me his scar. We started talking about our families, and Hogwarts, and we hit it off and have been best friends. Ginny was completely smitten with him. She eventually started dating other boys, but I felt she should only be with Harry, but didn't dare say that to her out loud because she'd get me with one of her bat-bogey hexes. They went through quite the ride to get to this point, but they stuck through it. About four months ago, at dinner, Harry and Ginny announced their engagement. Seeing your little sister get married is a bit unnerving but I was happy for them," he said. "To the happy couple!"

They toasted. It was time for the wedding cake. Harry and Ginny caught a large slice for each other. The wedding cake was decorated with chocolate and cream, had two phoenixes perched at the top. When the cake was cut they took flight and erupted into fireworks.

"Mum worked all night of this cake, trying to make it perfect," Ginny said.

"The fireworks were George's touch," said Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," said Harry.

"It's Molly now, dear," she reminded him.

Soon it was time for the dances Harry and Ginny then took to the dance floor. They danced to the song "Magic Works" by the Weird sisters. Arthur thought back to his first dance with Molly. It was during the start of the first Wizarding War. He and Molly had eloped. They were the same age as Ginny and Harry. Once Harry and Ginny were done their dance, Arthur and Ginny took to the floor the father-daughter dance. Arthur and Ginny danced to the song "Magical child" by Helena Treble. Ginny had heard the song on Wizarding Wireless just after she and Harry announced their engagement. She decided it was the perfect song to dance to and played it for her father, who agreed it would make a wonderful song for a father-daughter dance. Arthur could tell Ginny was crying happy tears even though she was trying to hide it. The Molly held out her hand to Harry.

"Come dance, dear," she said.

"Me?" asked Harry, touched and surprised.

"You deserve your special dance, and you've always been like a son to us," she said. So Harry got up and they danced.

After they were done, the music picked up and everyone flocked to the dance floor smiling and laughing. Harry could hardly take his eyes off his bride. Time came for Ginny to throw the bouquet. The unmarried women all gathered around, and Ginny threw it behind her. Luna caught it.

"These are nice," she observed.

The party went on for most of the night. After the wedding, Molly and Arthur apparated back at the Burrow.

"They did it," said Molly.

"Yes, they did," said Arthur.

"I thought I saw you tear up a bit," she said.

"I had an eyelash," he said, though he knew he did get a bit choked up.

"Oh come on, I know you were emotional," Molly said.

"OK, so I did," he said. "Hey, I think I'm allowed to. There's something about giving your daughter away that is sad yet wonderful at the same time."

Arthur tenderly kissed his wife and they snuggled up against each other's warmth.

"Goodnight, Mollywobbles," he said gently.


End file.
